Emerald Shadow
by EterNite
Summary: When a young Harry Potter was adopted by the Shadow King, the leader of London's most powerful mafia clan, how will the Wizarding world react to their hero as a young mafia prince? Future HPSS/SSHP/Snarry but NOT until Harry is of reasonable age!
1. The Newborn Prince

**Emerald Shadow**

**When Harry Potter is adopted by the Shadow King, the leader of the greatest Mafia clan in London, will the Wizarding World be able to adapt to the antics of an 11 year old Mafia heir?**

**Chapter 1: The Newborn Prince**

At 3 AM, most of London was fast asleep, if one ignored the few drunken men only just stumbling home to their worried families. Three men walked in the shadows, making no sound but keeping up a swift pace. Upon reaching a small home, two of the men took up defensive positions on either side of the third as he burst into the home.

"Ah, Mr. Deveant, how may I help you?" A small man stood before Silas, wringing his hands nervously.

"You have avoided your monthly fees for the large loan I gave you for close to a year now. I have sent various people to warn you, however you have not heeded my warning. As such, I will be requesting my money to be payed back in full, with a 2 increase to cover the interest and another 5 for wasting my time. I will give you 12 hours to return the money in full, and if you refuse this command, you will disappear from this world without a trace." A look of horror dawned upon the man's face.

"Please, give me just a little longer. I'll give you a slave as interest if you allow me a few more years to save up the money. It is quite a large amount, you know."

"Continue." Silas Deveant felt anger bubbling up at the thought of the underground slave trade that existed in that small house.

"I have a new lad, ripe from training. Normally I would sell 'im for a pretty penny, ten thousand at the least. He's a l'il un, just coming on three years, but he can do almost any task. Of course, I only train my lads for normal duties; housekeeping and the like, but I can give extra training if thats the sorta thing you like." For the first time in over a decade, Silas felt like vomiting.

"Bring the boy out." The man stepped into another room, pulling a small boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes out. Immediately Silas knew that he would adopt the boy as his own. He had seen and committed the most heinous of crimes, but he could not leave this small angel to the horrible life destined for him.

"Five years, no more, and I want a few things clarified." The man immediately brightened up.

"And what is that, sir?"

"I wish to know the name of the man who sold him to you."

"Mistah Deveant, us slave dealers have a deal with our suppliers and customers; we keep them all confidential. It's nothing against you, but even if you was the King we couldn't give out any names."

"I do not believe you understand me. That was not a request, but a command. I am much more power than the King, and I do not have the King's conscience. I would advise you to tell me."

"Mistah Deveant, I really can't. It'll ruin the business if possible customers doubt our secrecy." In the time it takes for one to blink, a knife had flown out of Silas' hand and had buried itself in the wall just an inch from the slave dealer's head.

"Alright alright keep your pants on! Dursley his name was, the man wot sold him to me. The lad's his nephew, but Dursley didn't want him, so he sold the lad to me for a pretty hefty fee. I could tell, y'know, that he'd be a prime catch as a slave, that's why I bought him." Silas picked up the boy, who had been standing off to the side, and with a nod of his head, he once again became a mere shadow in the alley.

"Smith, Marks. Find a Mr.Dursley and dispose of him. Or actually, leave him. I want to save him for when Harry here is old enough to enjoy it. I want you to find Harry's birth certificate, and have a room prepared for him." The two men who had been with him quickly departed.

An hour later, Silas sat in a small tavern with a sleeping Harry, two plates of steaming food in front of him. A gentle shake woke the boy, and Silas gestured to the food in front of them.

"For me?" Silas nodded. "Thank you, master!"

"Harry, don't call me master. If you do not mind, I would like to adopt you as my son. Would you be willing to become Harry Deveant, heir to the throne of Lower London?" A bright smile lit up Harry's face, and Silas knew that everything would be okay from then on.


	2. And the Ball Starts to Roll

Omg FINALLY right

**Omg FINALLY right? I got hit with random inspiration….**

**Emerald Shadow Ch 2**

A legend had formed in the rustic streets of London, of a radiant woman with milky white skin, deep raven hair, and the loveliest eyes ever seen. She was said to be fairly petite, with a youthful face and a mysterious smile.

Nelson had never believed the rumors to be true, but on one hot summers day, the first of his new job, he was proved wrong. His new job, which involved hauling cartons filled with books into the storage rooms of Trenn's Books, was somewhat exhausting, and rather dangerous, with a flight of stairs to pass through in order to go from the delivery center to the back entrance.

!!

Nelson sighed as he heaved another heavy box out of the back of the delivery truck. Struggling to see over the massive package, he misjudged his distance from the stairs which led to the back entrance of Trenn's, and crashed down the stairs, successfully breaking the carton and crushing the small person who had been passing through the courtyard below.

"Sheiße! Are you okay, sir?" The person's voice was musical, clear but lacking the tone that most women he had met carried. He disentangled himself from her, taking a look at the girl that he had almost crushed. Her silky black hair draped across her face, loosened from its tie by her fall.

"My beautiful lady, I should be the one consulting the health of the potentially injured in this situation. After all, it was rather rude of me to fall on you before we were even introduced." He smiled flirtatiously, surveying the girl with an appreciative eye. Her face was young, and her chest rather nonexistent, but these commonly negative attributes somehow seemed to accent her beauty. Her face reddened at his stare, a look which Nelson found to be extremely appealing. Distracted by something or other, the girl looked away.

"Sir, your books are getting rather dirty sitting there like that." Nelson glanced in the direction where her gaze had strayed. Books were spread all over the grimy cobblestone, and splinters of wood covered the entire mess.

"AH! Mr. Trenn is going to kill me!" He began frantically picking up books, only to end up dropping most of them as his stacks began to tip. The mysterious girl gazed for a second towards the heavens in exasperation, then kneeled down, picking up a pile of mangled books with the care as if they were worth thousands of dollars.

Nelson snuck into the storeroom quietly, wincing as the girl closed the door with a rather loud bang. He could hear footsteps plodding down from the main shop. Just as the owner came into view, he ducked into a small corridor, buying as much time as he could. Mr. Trenn was an avid intellectual, and would have a fit over the damaged books.

"David!" The girl placed her books on the floor and glided over to embrace the stoic bookseller.

"Well if it isn't my best customer. How are you, Mr. Deveant?" A strangled gasp escaped from Nelson's hiding place, and the pair turned to glare at his unseen self.

"I'm quite well. I was about to dig through your new shipment when your assistant—erm—descended upon me. I'm afraid he may have thought me a woman." Trenn shook with laughter.

"Nelson, I hope you weren't thinking of flirting with our little Harrison here. He may be the mysterious beauty of London, but he's really just a newly eleven year old boy, even if he has the knowledge of an individual of a much more advanced age.

!#868&(&#!#&(&#!!&#

On Harry's part, he had become frustrated with the constant gender confusion which seemed to surround him constantly. His hair was extremely long, especially for a man's, but it looked better that way, and he was loathe to change it. The day was his eleventh birthday, and he had not intended to spend it being wooed by some starstruck fool who could not even differentiate between the male and female genders.

When Harry had first come to live with mafia king Silas Deveant, he had been inclusive and rather skittish among company. Until he was five, he had spoken only to his adoptive father, expressing himself mainly through his favorite pastime, the piano. At the age of five, he had begun to integrate words into his songs, and practiced until his voice was sore.

Around the time Harry turned six, he met the identical twins Blaise and Jorn Zabini, the sons of Silas' third cousin Jeanne. For a while, they had a relatively strained relationship, with Blaise and Jorn being so unused to interacting with others, and Harry not wanting to overstep boundaries. Only a year later, when they were seven, the twin's mother, Jeanne, died. For about a month, the pair refused to speak, communicating silently with each other. Harry, in a rather uncharacteristic manner, dragged the pair away during an important, formal dinner, and continued to scold them silly. After that incident, the three never again separated.

Over the years, Harry easily mastered piano, took up training from his father, which included learning all major languages and some minor ones, and still had time to haunt bookstores and become a legend around London.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Harry found himself at the gate of the large mansion in which he lived. Making his way to his father's study, Harry pushed the heavy door open to find his father collapsed in the chair, paled to the color of chalk, gripping a letter in his shaking hands.

"Da? What's wrong?" Harry rushed over, covering the man's rough hands with his own nimble fingers.

"Harry… you're a wizard."

**OK people don't kill me. **

**Notes! I know harry's real name is Harold. In my story, Silas changed his name from Harold to Harrison so that it would sound a bit less common and a bit more wealthy.**


	3. Meetings in Diagon Alley

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been working on another story which I am not planning to release until it is well developed into the story, since I keep getting distracted! :O**

**Also, I think I have confused a lot of you This is not Blaise/Harry! This will be HPSS eventually. No BZHP will exist, although Blaise is an important character. Blaise is male, for those who were wondering. Also, I will NOT be putting HPSS until Harry is older. And FYI- Yvolak=(EE-voh-lack) and Jorn=(Yorn)- sorry for using such uncommon names but its SO FUN XD**

**CHAPITRE 3 **

**Chapter 3:**

"Why, Father? You very well know that I can take care of myself, why am I forbidden from attending this wizards' school?" Silas's head throbbed, as it had been for the past week and a half. Sometimes, having an eleven year old son could be very stressful, and this was one of those times. For the past few days, Harry had been bothering him nonstop about his decision to keep him at home, to the point where it became necessary to pull him aside for a talk.

"I don't want you involved in that magical nonsense. If you were to gain these mystical powers, you would become dependent on them, and begin to lag in your physical ability. No heir of mine will have such a weakness!" A flame lit in Harry's eyes as he walked towards his father.

"You know very well that I am capable of training myself appropriately. Who is it that trains the guards who keep us safe at night, the assassins who ensure our standing in the underworld, the children of our own?"

"The only reason that I allow you to take care of training is because I don't have time, and because Yvolak, the man who trained both you and me, is dead! I had believed it was giving you good experience for when you take over from me, but I suppose I was wrong!" Harry paled.

"DONT.. MENTION... HIM!!!! Yvo has nothing to do with this." Silas grimaced.

"Yvolak died because of magic. That day, when he stood in front of you, he shouldn't have died. If our opponent had been any normal person he wouldn't have died. He wore a bulletproof vest, and yet the enemy had bullets infused with magic. They pierced right past his vest and spread poison throughout his body. I don't want that to happen to you!" Silas glanced at his son. The boy's face was chalk white, and his eyes glazed over.

"Harry?" Harry fell to the floor, curling up into a ball. "Harry!!!"

_"Harry!!!" Harry struggled against his bonds at the sound of his mentor's voice. The entire world was fuzzy."Where are you Harry?!" he screamed into his gag, but was not heard from the outside. Briefly, he wondered if he was actually moving at all. His body seemed slow to respond._

_"Has he got the money?" it was one of the kidnappers, a tall, thin man with short brown hair. _

_"Yeah" replied one of the kidnapper's subordinates, a short, burly man. "Should I go bring 'em here?"_

_"No... we'll take the boy. Untie him and hold onto him tight." Harry muffled a shout of pain as he was roughly yanked up by one man as another undid his chains. He was led out into a hallway, where Silas stood with a bleeding Yvolak. Harry noted that Silas leaned on Yvolak, one of his legs twisted in an unnatural position._

_"No arms?" Yvolak inquired._

_"No arms. Give us the money and you get your little prince back."_

_"Dad!" Harry aimed a swift kick at his captor's groin and ran over to where Silas stood, unaware of the gun pointed directly at his head. Two steps away from the kidnappers and he fell, his legs unable to hold him up in his drugged state._

_"Deal's off" As the head kidnapper spoke, the other guards drew their guns, pointing them directly at the fallen prince._

_"HARRY!!!" As if in slow motion, Harry watched as Yvolak sprinted over to him, standing directly in front. "We'll give you the money, just don't hurt him!"_

_"Oh? But your little boy tried to escape from us. You must understand, we can't forgive that." Harry's eyes widened as the guards shot. Hundreds of bullets must have hit, but Yvolak stood still, his clothes torn away to reveal a full body bulletproof vest, top of the line. Yvolak recovered himself, and started for the head kidnapper. He didn't get even two feet._

_A single shot resounded through the air. The bullet glowed as it shot out of the gun. The bulletproof vest was no match. Yvolak fell backwards, his face taut and his mouth open in a silent scream. Harry cried out as his mentor's body fell on top of him. He shook uncontrollably, and then they were gone. Silas, Harry, and the body of Yvolak were alone in the cold prison._

"Harry! Are you okay?!" Silas took the youth into his arms, shaking him. "Harry! Wake up! Please! Daddy's here, there's nothing to worry about!" Harry's emerald eyes slowly regained focus.

"Daddy.... I'm so sorry, I was a bad boy. Punish me. I am worthless." Harry curled into a ball, muttering worthless over and over in a childish voice, eyes wide open and staring into space. Silas tightened his jaw.

"Harry you're not worthless. Sweetie, Yvolak saved your life because he knew you were not worthless. Do you understand? It wasn't your fault that he's gone. It was because of the magic." Silas gathered his son into his arms, rubbing his back.

"Because... magic?" Tears streamed down Harry's face. "He was defenseless against it... right?"

"I'm sorry I had to bring it up, Harry. I want you to understand why I don't want you in that school." Harry seemed to remember why he had come in the first place, and his usual confidence returned to him.

"But father, if I learn it, I can use it for our side. We won't be defenseless anymore. I can avenge Yvolak's death." Harry unfurled himself from Silas's arms and stood.

"Harry..." Silas hesitated.

"I think it's a reasonable request." Harry's eyes glowed with passion, and Silas could no longer refuse him.

"I will find you a bodyguard."

That night, dinner was a large affair. In order to find an appropriate bodyguard, Silas had invited all of his closest friends and their children to the mansion.

"I must admit, I had an ulterior motive in calling you here tonight. You, the Lawrences, Merdres, Oinas, and Zabinis are the closest friends I have, and thus the only ones I can trust with this secret. My heir, Harrison, has been invited to a unique school, and I require a bodyguard to accompany him. Your children have all been personally trained by him, and thus should have enough skill to ensure his safety. This is a seven year commitment, and will require your child to leave school. I will understand wholly if you do not wish to partake." Frank Oina stared at the table.

"Master Deveant, my son has just entered a prestigious private school in Germany. It has an acceptance rate of only 100 people per year out of millions of applicants, and so I would prefer not to remove him. He carries much pride, and would not react well to the idea of dropping out of school in order to look after the young master."

"Ah yes, young Ian, correct? He is prideful, but has good reason." Mister Zabini cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what country is this school in?" he inquired.

"I believe it is in Scotland. You attended there yourself, if you recall." his eyes widened.

"Oh! So it's that school. My children are beginning there themselves this year, I'm sure they wouldn't mind spending time with the young master as well." A small smile graced Silas's lips.

"Very well. Now that we have my issue solved, I would like your reports on our activities now."

Harry's icy green eyes surveyed the street as he entered Diagon Alley for the first time. He had borrowed a pair of robes from one of the twins (they shared all of their clothes), and had braided his long butt-length hair, rather than just tying it back like he normally did. Blaise and Jorn flanked him, and the twins' father led the way. People turned to look at them, and Harry found himself staring directly into their eyes, causing them to look away in embarrassment.

"Blay, Jorn, why are they all staring at me?" Although he was the prince of the largest crime empire in England, nobody had ever dared to stare at him, not in the way they were at the moment.

"Prolly because you're so beautiful" Jorn called jokingly. Blaise slapped him on the shoulder.

"Jorn! Use proper English, and don't be mean. We all know that our little Harriet here doesn't mean to look like a girl." Harry nodded.

"See, Jorn? Some people understand---- wait a second.... BLAISE!!! You are SO DEAD!!!" The twins practically collapsed in laughter as the people around them averted their eyes. Mr Zabini turned around at the disturbance.

"All right boys, settle down. Take out your lists and we'll decide where to go first." Harry pulled out his list and skimmed it quickly.

"Okay, memorized it." Mr. Zabini stared as the twins smirked to themselves

"Then let's go!" the twins said in unison.

~HP~SS~Y1~

After five very exciting hours, the group was finally done picking up the required supplies for the year. They made their way over to a small ice cream shop and collapsed at one of the tables.

"So, boys, did you find everything you needed?" The twins checked their lists and Harry ran a mental check.

"Yep." Harry handed the menu to the waitress as he ordered.

"Harry, you're birthday was last week, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, I was going to bring my two little devils here to pick out their pets while we were here, so I went to your father and got his permission for you to buy one pet." Mr Zabini smiled as Harry's face lit up.

"Thank you so much!!!" Harry smiled brightly. Mr. Zabini was not surprised by the response. After the traumatizing experiences he went through in childhood, from being trained as a slave, to being kidnapped by various pedophiles over the years, there were very few people that Harry would willingly touch. These included his father, the twins, his late mentor, and one other man, who he often went to meet in the park on Saturday mornings.

After they finished their ice cream, they headed over to the Magical Menagerie. Harry was amazed. Everywhere he looked there was a different type of animal, some of which he'd never heard of. He immediately wandered over to the snake tanks, looking over each snake. For an eleven year old boy to have snake raising as his hobby was not common, but to those who knew him, it suited him perfectly. Of course, he had never been given the chance to raise a snake before. His father did not allow him any pets, and so he had learned all that he could from textbooks-- A total of ten bookshelves in his personal library were dedicated to snakes.

Glancing at the habitats, he noticed something odd. While there were about four snakes in each cage, one was off to the side, slightly larger, and had heavy locks on it. The snake inside was a beautiful pearly grey, and was rather large, about 5 feet long.

"_Where issss my dinner? Humannn will you get me my fooood? Asss if you could undersstand me. Ssssoo huuungry." _Harry looked around, but the only one near him was the snake. He shrugged.

'_Might as well try it' _ he thought.

_"Is it you that's speaking?" _The snake looked directly at him.

_"A Speaker! Yesss I ssspeak to you, but how do you ssspeak to me, human?"_

_"I'm just speaking normally."_

_"A true ssspeaker indeed, then. Do me a favor and tell that foolish caretaker to feed usss already. It's been days." _Harry gave a small bow.

_"As you wish." _ He walked over to the counter, where a man in an apron with a nametag that declared him to be "Mark Thomas, Caretaker" was feeding hamsters.

"Sir, I believe that the large cottonmouth snake that you have in the corner has not eaten in a few days? Surely you would not endanger the animals by forgetting to feed them?" The boy paled.

"I'm sorry, customer, but you misunderstand. That snake is very violent, and will lunge at me if I try to open the lid. It's me or the snake, you see." Harry sighed.

"Very well." The boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Give me the food and the keys. I will feed her myself." The boy turned white.

"Sir! I cannot allow that! It's against store policy!" Harry's face clouded with anger.

"I'm sure it follows store policy to starve an innocent animal. Hand me the keys and the food or I will take them myself." Shaking, the boy handed over the items. Harry returned to the cage, swiftly unlocking it.

_"Heressss your food. The human was going to ssstarve you out of fear."_

_"Thank you, Speaker."_

_"My name isss Harry." _He could swear the snake smiled at him. _"I wass not very appreciative of the way they treated you here. Would you like to go home with me?"_

_"I would be delighted to." _Harry reached into the cage, ignoring the cries of protest from the caretaker.

_"May I ask your name?" _Harry asked.

_"I am called Reina." _Reina lay herself over his shoulders, wrapping around his arms. The caretaker, too intimidated by the large snake to do anything, took Harry's money and shooed him out of the store. Once outside, he met up with the three Zabinis, Blaise and Jorn both holding identical owls, pitch black in color. Mr. Zabini also held an owl, which he handed to Harry.

"This is my own present to you. You'll need an owl to write home with." Had Harry not been a crime prince with a perfect poker face, he would have cried. She was a beautiful snowy white owl. He decided to name her Hedwig, after a witch in one of his books.

Mr. Zabini sent the pets and supplies back to the Deveant mansion, and they concluded that they would stop for dinner before returning to the mansion. As he walked through the streets, out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed a rare looking, leather- bound book on snakes. He ran into the shop to buy it, not realizing that the Zabinis had not stopped. When he came out, they were nearly gone. He could spot them, but barely. Harry took off at a sprint towards the others, and ran directly into a hard chest.

"What are you doing, boy?!" The man yelled as his various potions ingredients fell to the floor. "Do you know how much those are worth?!"

"I'm sorry---Is that you, Master Snape?!" Looking at the boy in front of him, Severus realized that it was indeed his weekend companion, Mister Harrison Deveant.

"Harry-- why are you here?" Severus felt slightly numb. Could it be?

"I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts, and I was here to buy supplies! I found the most beautiful snake, a cottonmouth, and a rather big one at that..." Severus held up his hand to silence the boy. _'My gods, he's only eleven? I had thought that he was much older...'_

"It is quite a shock to see you here. It appears that, come September, you will be one of my students." Harry smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around the stoic potions master. Severus stiffened. He would have to break the boy of that habit before the school year started, lest his reputation go down the drain.

"I'm so happy that I can see you more!" Something was odd, Severus noted. Nobody was with him.

"Harry, are you here alone?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Oops! I'll see you later, Sev!" '_That habit would have to be broken too.'_


	4. To the Train!

**Emerald Shadow**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never was. Some of the lines here are direct quotes, because I am keeping certain dialog the same later on.**

**Merry Christmas all! Happy New Year! From this point on, the plot should loosely follow the events in canon, so updates should be faster. (. should...)**

**Wow.. this is a long one, thanks to canon- trying to keep the chapters in the same spot as in canon- this is about ch 6 of canon.**

**Chapter 4**

Harry stared coldly at the trunk which lay open near the foot of his bed. His schoolbooks were neatly stacked inside, with some casual outfits neatly arranged inside, some new books for enjoyment piled on top of them, and a few of his favorite suits pressed and folded on top. This, of course, was the cause of his stress. His trunk was packed perfectly, filled right to the brim, with plenty of his personal items to keep him entertained during the long months before the winter break. Only one item remained to be packed:

His _cauldron_.

The bloody thing was twice the height of the trunk, for heaven's sake! Not only that, but it was still too wide to fit! He fingered the knife in his pocket, wondering if anybody would notice a few holes in the cauldron.

"Give it up, Harry" Blaise called from where he sat, playing with Reina as she tried to get at the treat he held in his hand. Harry glared.

"If you're going to feed her at least give her a mouse. Those fake things you keep feeding her _can't_ be good for her." He smirked as Blaise winced.

"No offense, but you're the only one here who's crazy enough to hand feed that snake with a _real_ mouse." Blaise made a gagging noise. "But anyway, just ask my dad to shrink it for you. I think he's in the library with your dad."

"He can do that?" Blaise nodded.

"He did that with our stuff earlier—remind me, _why _in the world did you wait for August 31st to pack your trunk?"

"I wanted to read the course material before I packed it away." Blaise rolled his eyes, a delightfully plebeian act for Harry to witness from the child often called "lordly" by the local elite. Jorn smacked him on the head from where he quietly sat, a few feet from his brother. From his post near the door, a creepily feminine giggle could be heard out of Smith, Harry's guard.

"Ouch! Why hit me?" Jorn smirked.

"I'll go find father, Harry."

"Thanks Jorn." Harry could have laughed from the look that crossed Blaise's face, if he hadn't been trying to save face in front of the rogue cauldron.

Three hours later, the cauldron was safely tucked inside the trunk, which Smith had lugged down to the front entrance, to provide for a quick departure the next day. Just as Harry turned to leave, Mr. Zabini tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Tomorrow I'll shrink the entire trunk, so that you can fit it into your pocket. It's more convenient than lugging them back and forth, and it'll be automatically resized when you arrive at Hogwarts. Just make sure you leave I on the train. I'd suggest putting together a smaller bag to take with you on the train. The ride is rather long, and without bringing something to do, you'll get bored fast." Harry smiled at the man.

"Thank you for your assistance." Motioning to Smith, Harry trotted up the grand stairway which led to the second floor, turned to the right, and slipped through the thin gap in the wall which opened up to a small spiral stairway made of stone. Placing his hand on the inner wall, he climbed up until he reached the small door which led to his bedroom. The entire east tower of the refurbished castle in which he lived was his own; Silas wouldn't let anyone live anywhere near him for safety reasons. Although his bedroom was technically on the third floor, no doors attached it to the rest of the floor. The only way to access it was from the tower stairs, and they were designed so that the person below would be at a disadvantage. If any kidnappers managed to find the staircase, they would have to deal with Marks, the guard who watched the staircases; Smith was allowed to go home as soon as Harry fell asleep each night.

Pulling a thin black leather briefcase out of a drawer; Harry left his room and climbed to the top of the tower, the location of his private library. The circular room was lined with bookshelves, their dark maple color matching that of the rustic wooden floor. With gentle hands he pried a few books out of their places and arranged them neatly inside the briefcase, which was divided into two equal sections. Once one of the sections was completely filled, Harry once again retreated to his room.

Harry had a plan for his possessions. His robes were neatly pressed and folded, and placed in a small garment bag. He placed his wand, in it's fine wooden case, at the bottom of the briefcase and walked over to his closet. He slid the door open and walked inside, heading for the very back of his closet. A small curtain hung in the back of his closet, which he pushed aside to reveal a small built-in cabinet. He opened it to reveal a diverse selection of swords and knives, with a few guns hanging on the door which he preferred not to use. He pulled out a few knives, unsheathing each and testing the edge. Once satisfied, he closed the cabinet and walked back to the bag. The knives, ranging from a tiny one with a blade about the size of his index finger, to a longer one which took up the entire length of the briefcase, only took up about half the room left in the briefcase. Harry walked over to one of his drawers, pulled out a black handkerchief, and placed it carefully on top of the knives, making sure that it covered them completely.

"You might want to wrap each of those individually. It's more discreet." Harry didn't bother to turn around.

"I already packed the rest of my handkerchiefs." Silas laughed as he sat on Harry's bed and beckoned to him. Harry sat beside Silas, taking a moment to relish in the comfort of the squishy bed.

"Harry... listen to me." Harry watched him, his green eyes glowing eerily. "Stop that!" The glow settled down to a light glimmer.

"What is it?" Silas fingered the small black bag in his hands, before unzipping it.

"I want you to take this with you. It's specially made to be light and small, so it won't be too noticeable if you keep it hidden away. I'm worried about you going to a strange boarding school for an entire year without any of your guards, a _magic_ school, no less." Harry stared at the silver pistol Silas held in his hands, the initials _H.E.D. _engraved on the side. "There's a bag of bullets in the case. If you run out for some reason, send me a letter."

"Dad.. you know I prefer knives over guns..." Harry's voice was quiet in awe of the gun's beauty.

"I know, but oblige an old man for once, okay?" Silence followed as Silas returned the gun to it's case.

"You're not old!" Amusement shone in Silas's eyes.

"Why did it take you so long to say that? For a second I began to wonder if I really was old!"

Harry woke at 5 o'clock the next morning, his nerves a mess and his excitement growing. He jumped out of bed, knowing that he would be unable to get back to sleep. After taking a hot shower and washing his hair with ice-cold water—hot water tended to damage it—he pulled a robe on and set to blow drying his hair. Once his hair was dried and gathered into a ponytail at the base of his neck, he headed over to his closet. Set aside specially for the day, he grabbed his favorite outfit, a pair of black cotton pants and a grey vest attached to a white shirt. He knew it would be foolish of him to wear his robes to a train station; he would probably get sent to an insane asylum if he tried. He'd change on the train, but for the moment, it was best to look impeccable—first impressions lasted. His favorite knife went into his pocket for fast access, and his trunk into the other pocket. He made sure that Hedwig's cage was locked, with plenty of food and water to last her the day, and set about coaxing Reina into her own cage.

_"You have to stay in the cage until we get on the train, Reina. I'm pretty sure it's not allowed to let any pets loose in the train station, especially when the animal in question is a highly venomous snake." _He swore he could hear Reina laugh.

An hour later, Harry had donned his new grey cotton coat—complete with detachable faux fur lining, Harry's briefcase --with his clothing bag in the side flap-- had been tossed into the trunk of a mid-size black limousine along with his owl and snake, Harry had consoled an upset Smith, and they were off. Flanked by identical black cars in front and behind them, they sped through the streets, reaching King's Cross station at ten forty. Smith held the car door open as Silas exited, then went over to Harry and did the same. A guard got out of the car behind them and opened the trunk, pulling out Harry's luggage and handing it to Smith. The trio headed into the station, coming to a halt between the two platforms.

"Where's the platform?" Silas murmured.

"Mr. Zabini said that there's a special way to get on the platform, and that we should wait for him." Silas looked around discreetly.

"Well, do you see him?" Silas sounded nervous. Harry glanced around.

"Nope. Maybe he got stuck?" Silas glanced at the clock.

"I'll give him a call." He pulled out his cellphone and pressed #3.

_"You have reached the number of Alan Zabini. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

"His phone's off; it didn't even ring." Smith clutched the bag tightly.

"Sir, you have an important meeting with the Russian Ambassador today about the smuggling issues. If we don't leave now, we won't make it."

"I can't just leave my son alone in a train station!"

"Sir..." Silas opened his mouth to speak, but Harry beat him to it.

"It's okay, dad. I can handle myself. If I don't find the way on, I'll call you, okay? The Russian Ambassador is an important person. You can't be late." Silas knew he was right.

"Fine, but I'm leaving one of the cars here, okay? If you need any help, just go outside and the car will be waiting for you. Call when you get on the train." Harry smiled.

"Okay dad. I'll miss you." Harry wrapped his arms around his father and buried his head in the man's chest, taking a whiff of his cologne for the last time until Christmas.

"I'll miss you too, brat." he choked out before allowing Smith to lead him away.

Harry watched his father go, before returning to his earlier problem. He picked up his luggage and looked around for any sign of wizards. According to the clock hanging over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes to get on the train. It didn't help that he was alone in a train station, carrying a venomous snake, wizarding money which was of no use in a train station, and a very large owl. He briefly wondered if he should go over and ask one of the attendants, before dismissing the idea.

At that moment, a group of people passed near him, and he caught a few words of what they said.

"--packed with Muggles, of course--"

Harry turned to face them. The speaker was a homely looking woman, possibly in her mid forties, who was talking to four redheaded boys. Each boy pushed a large trunk—if the mother was also magical, he wondered, why hadn't she shrunk their trunks like Mr. Zabini had to his? More importantly, one of the boys had an _owl._

Harry followed them, hoping that they would lead him to the platform. As they came to a halt, he too stopped, just near enough to listen to their conversation.

"Now what's the platform number?" Said the middle aged woman.

"Nine and three quarters!" This came from the small redheaded female who was attached to the woman's arm. Her daughter, he supposed. "Mom, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

The tallest one, the oldest too, Harry supposed, marched directly at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry watched carefully, hoping to see the answer rather than have to go through the embarrassment of asking for directions. Just as the boy reached the barrier, a large group of tourists passed by from the train which had just got in, obscuring the boy. By the time they had cleared out, the boy was gone.

"Fred, you next." The woman demanded.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," the boy responded. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." The boy said playfully. The twin called at him to hurry up, but he was already out of sight. The twin, too, began to head towards the barrier, but just as he reached it, he disappeared. Harry thought he understood now. Perhaps there was some sort of portal near the barrier that these children were going through? He considered attempting to go himself, but quickly decided against it. Even if his theory was right, what was there to say that nothing special was required to open said portal, such as an incantation or something?

Harry resigned himself to his fate.

"Excuse me." Harry approached the plump woman.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the youngest son. He was tall, not as tall as his brother, but pretty close. He was skinny and lanky, with large hands that promised at least a few more inches by the time he was completely grown, and had a long nose which Harry supposed he would grow into.

"Yes. I'm afraid that's my problem here." Harry responded. "I am currently unaware--" Harry stopped as he noticed, behind the woman, a familiar group of people. Not the ones he had hoped for. The guards who had come in the car behind them were all gathered in a group, discussing something amongst themselves. _'Idiots! You'll draw attention to yourselves!"_

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, bringing Harry back to the conversation. He nodded

"Yes."

"Not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and be scared that you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Thank you." He strolled towards it at a relaxed pace, just as another train let out. People jostled him back and forth, pulling at his hair, certainly giving him a few bruises. He kept going, staring straight at the barrier. He stepped forward, and felt a slight sensation as the wall gave way to the image of a platform packed with people.

The barrier had turned into a wrought iron archway, the words "_Platform Nine and Three-Quarters"_ inscribed upon it. He had done it.

Harry headed back to the more isolated back of the train, pushing through the crowds. Just as he was about to board the last car, a voice sounded out behind him.

"Hey! Nice snake!" It was one of the red headed twins.

"Thanks" Harry gave the boy a calculating look.

"Oy! Fred! Come take a look at this!" The other twin trotted over.

"Nice snake, kid!" Harry nodded in acknowledgment.

"What's its name?" Harry smiled slightly. It was a difficult thing to learn the different genders of a snake—usually you had to depend on knowledge of the species and the colors of each gender in order to tell.

"_Her_ name is Reina." Fred stuck his finger inside the cage.

"Cool—hey, where's your trunk?" He asked.

"Shrunk." Harry pulled out the tiny trunk and showed it to them.

"Why doesn't our mom do that?!" George whined. "That would be so much easier!"

"Sorry, I've got to board now. Two minutes until the train leaves—you probably should board also." The twins showed him their empty hands.

"Our stuff is already on the train. We just need to jump on." Harry went to pick up Hedwig, only to find her swept up by one of the twins. The other quickly grabbed Reina's cage out of his hands, and they boarded the train.

"We'll get your stuff for you. It's a shame letting a pretty girl like you carry all these heavy cages." Harry nearly laughed. What a joke, that even _wizards_ would think that he was female. Shouldn't they have some advanced way of determining that, or something?

Harry followed the twins to an empty compartment, where they had safely stored the two animals away on the rack above the seat.

"Thanks" he said, pulling off his coat.

"It can't be." one twin said.

"Blimey..." the other said, "Blimey!"

"Are you..." he pointed at Harry.

"A _boy_?!" Harry smirked.

"Why yes, I am. Harrison Deveant, at your service."

"Deveant, as in..."

"The rich muggle with more political power than the Prime Minister, Deveant?!"

"The very same." The twin's shocked gazes intrigued him. He briefly wondered if they knew the truth about his father.

"Nice! I'm Fred Weasley, and this is,"

"George Weasley at your service!" Harry smiled slightly as he shook hands with the pair.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" George gave Harry an exasperated look as Fred rolled his eyes.

"Coming, Mom." Harry decided that he liked the twins.

**Okay, I'm going to split this into two chapters because I have to sleep. The other half should come out soon! Here's my new feature, Harry's wardrobe. I've found a lot of nice clothing that I want Harry to wear, so everything that he wears will be given a link now! At least, everything that I find online.**

**Harry's Wardrobe: (replace parenthesis)**

**All:  
**

**yes style (dot) com (slash) en (slash) product (dot) aspx? pid=  
**

**Shirt**

**1014000991§ion;=men  
**

**$50.00, Grey, by Purplow**

**Pants:**

**1014003973§ion;=men**

**yes style (dot) com (slash) en  
**

**$70.00, Black, by Arasi**

**Jacket:**

**1014003402§ion;=men**

**$128.00, Dark Grey, by Style Engine.**

**(so yes style (dot) com (slash) en (slash) product (dot) aspx? pid= 1014000991& section= men would be the link to the shirt, etc)  
**

**Have fun, and see you next time!**


End file.
